El cráneo de la libertad
by Osamushi
Summary: ¿que es realmente la libertad? Los pensamientos de un capitán nos llevan a entender los motivos por los cuales defiende sus ideales y sus mas profundos deseos.


El cráneo de la libertad.

Aquí estoy, sentado en mi trono en la cubierta de la nave. Arcadia ahora me pertenece algún tiempo y no puede pensar en un solo momento por qué he elegido seguir este camino.

Cada uno de nosotros tiene razón para interpretar de diferentes maneras.

Seguramente, al igual que esta copa de vino tinto que tengo al lado, hay quienes apreciarán que, hay quién la hallará dulce como yo, pero hay quienes lo desprecian y se destacan los aspectos negativos.

Esta es una de las mil caras, y las consecuencias que siguen a esta palabra, la libertad.

Por lo tanto,¿ que es la libertas? ¿Cuál es su significado?

Hay mil maneras de expresar, y aún más para definirla en su totalidad.

No es la libertad para amar, soñar, para ser ellos mismos, de expresarse, sino también para seguir su propio camino e ir en contra de todo a costa de que el respeto y sigue lo que realmente quiere.

Esta es la razón porque la raza humana está siempre en el mismo camino de la guerra. Ver a alguien ir en contra de la empresa, ya sea convencional, taciturno, o simplemente a sí mismo causa estragos en las personas que son manipulados constantemente, tratando de destruir lo que hemos logrado.

Ellos nos hacen víctimas y perseguidores, etiquetados como piratas, como traidores, en el mejor de las situaciones nos llaman traidores, pero realmente a quien traicionamos.

Mírame! El hecho de que vaya en contra de las leyes políticas, sólo porque soy yo y quiero defender mi tierra, ser un hombre que los demás no se atreven, que me han etiquetado como un pirata y han buscado, pero a quién le importa de todos modos?

Sólo hago lo que quiero hacer.

Infundir ... se dice que la capacidad de un hombre es juzgado por cómo se comporta en los momentos difíciles.

Conozco a muchas personas, probablemente en otras dimensiones o en este mismo universo, están pasando realmente tremendos momentos.

Puedo entenderlos.

Ellos buscan la libertad. Que la libertad de ser ellos mismos y ser aceptado por sus meritos y no lo que ellos desean que ellos sean.

Para mí, los que buscamos esta libertad, son parte de esta nave.

Estos son seres especiales, porque la vida les pone a prueba cada día.

En la escuela, en las calles, en el trabajo, en el espacio ... siempre hay alguien que quiere remar contra corriente.

Mira cuidadosamente. Siempre estoy cuidando de la nave, noche y dia, aquí no hay reglas para nadie, cada uno es quien desea ser.

Bueno ... hay veces en las que no quiero que estemos aquí.

Me gustaría estar en esa tierra, junto con mi Maya ahora ya fallecida Maya. Quería formar una familia y vivir felices pero si soy sincero, seria un esclavo mas del gobierno, nunca me perdonaría si hubiera aceptado ser como ellos.

El cráneo, como la bandera pirata, simboliza la libertad, pero que nunca han preguntado por qué.

Este no es otro que mi estado de ánimo.

Me convirtió en el símbolo de la libertad, pero yo soy un esclavo de mí mismo.

Soy un esclavo del amor que tan profundamente tuve por esa mujer, para mantener la promesa que le hize hace ya tanto tiempo y para seguir el mas grande sueño de un gran amigo.

Tiene que haber alguien para dar esperanza a la humanidad.

No sé si va a cambiar, pero desde luego si nos quedamos viendo, todo se perderá.

Incluso ustedes que están escuchando a mis palabras, que también se perderán si usted no sigue la libertad de ser uno mismo. Recuerde que al igual que ayer no necesariamente sigue hoy en día, de la misma manera que no hay garantía de que hay un mañana.

Vive la vida libremente.

Yo, ahora, soy esclavo de mi mismo. Soy consciente de no poder seguir el destino de mi Maya, al igual que nunca voy a ver su rostro, que nunca tomare una copa de vino con mi viejo amigo, que nunca seré más que un fugitivo.

No es sorprendente que este vino que tengo en mis manos, mi sufrimiento se ahoga con cada sorbo, sabiendo que podía amar.

Por ahora mi corazón se compone exclusivamente de materia oscura y no hay ningún sentimiento de amor mas sin en cambio queda amistad y lealtad a esta nave.

Incluso usted, que luchan todos los días por la libertad, que está cansado de vivir para el tratamiento que siguen haciendo la gente ... tú también eres como nosotros.

Si tomas una espada o incluso un arma, mi subordinado, eres parte de nosotros. Tienes que luchar, esta vida no es fácil.

No se puede volver atrás.

No bajo esta bandera.

No después de todo lo que he pasado y voy de nuevo.

Soy el capitán de este barco, el capitán de todos los que luchan por debajo del cráneo de la libertad y si realmente quieres esto, recuperar su vida en sus manos y batir por lo que usted cree.

Esta es su misión.

La paz debe reinar en el universo y dimensiones.

Sólo entonces, cuando el espacio este lleno solo de estrellas, cuando los jóvenes, tanto hombres como mujeres, aprenderán a luchar por sus sueños y para defender su tierra, el mundo vivirá en un mundo mejor, ya no habrá guerras, todos serán libres.

A veces puede parecer que perdemos, perdemos esta batalla, pero en realidad todo puede cambiar si uno lo desea y tiene un propósito firme.

Yo no te conozco, que están leyendo, la edad que tenga, pero definitivamente no tendrá más de mí que pasé por el cien por un tiempo'.

¿Quieres hablar como un amigo?

Vive cada segundo en la libertad de ser uno mismo y cualquiera que quiera desacreditarte, adelante.

Las palabras pueden hacer daño pero te llevaran a algo mejor que la mentira.

Esta es la libertad, la verdadera libertad.

La libertad es la vida, sobrevivir a pesar de todo el mundo está en su contra y están a la cabeza en esa batalla.

Puedo ser lo que tu desees, pero tengo muchas cosas que te apoyan para defender sus pasiones reír a pesar de sí mismo. Debido a que esas mismas pasiones que describen y te hacen más y más grandes, tanto interior como exteriormente.

Me levanto de mi asiento, poniendo la copa en la mesita.

Ahora te he dicho todo, tal vez más de lo debido.

Para mí esto es la libertad. Al mando de mi nave hacer la voluntad de mi amada Maya y de un gran amigo, incluso si es necesario, luchare por ellos y lo que pudieron ser en vida.

Espero que algún día, también, seguir mis pasos convertirse en alguien muy importante para ti.

"Capitán! Tenemos un barco enemigo a más de quinientos kilómetros de distancia, se acerca. ¿Qué hacemos?" Me pregunta Kei me vio cuidadosamente y no saber dónde se han vuelto mis pensamientos.

"Vamos a luchar contra ellos ... como siempre." La respuesta agarre el timón para guiar la nave.

Después de todo ... sólo luchar contra ella a alcanzar sus sueños y finalmente encuentra codiciado libertad, ¿no le parece?


End file.
